Perfect Guy
by TenzouGirl
Summary: Yuna has Tidus, Wakka has Lulu, so who does Rikku get for her "Perfect Guy?" Aurikku WakkaLulu YunaTidus.
1. Pulling on Jackets

Perfect Guy

Rikku watched Tidus and Yuna sit and talk with each other under the shimmering moonlight. At first, Rikku had been hurt that Tidus had chosen Yuna over her, but as she watched them now, she realized they just look _right._ You know, Soul-mates. Secretly she was jealous of Yuna because she had found the "Perfect Guy" while she has always managed to ruin a perfectly _fine _relationship with a perfectly_ fine_ man. She gazed back to the couple who were currently in a lip-lock. Rikku frowned slightly, feeling like a pervert because she was watching them, before slinking backwards out of the current bush she had been spying from and conveniently stumbled over something. A hand caught her gently by the fore-arm and pulled her back to her feet but when she was steady the hand didn't release her. She looked up to the face of the person and blinked dumbly before recognized him with an immediate blush. It was Auron.

He gave a rare chuckle, a soft rumbling noise that never ceased to make her heart flutter. "So…enjoying the view?" he asked gesturing to the still kissing couple. Rikku blushed deeper. "N-no… I didn't even notice them." She lied lamely. Auron nodded, "You were fifteen feet from them staring in their general direction and you still didn't notice them?" there was a small bit of humor is his baritone sounding voice. Rikku put her hands behind her head and gave a dazzling smile, "Ya caught me!"

This time it was Auron's heart that fluttered. He didn't show it though and instead he raised a brow, "Why were you watching them?" he inquired with faint curiosity. She shrugged, "I don't know." Rikku glanced back at them. _Still kissing. _"She's lucky, you know…"

"Hm?"

"She's lucky to have a guy like Tidus. He's cares for her a lot." Rikku smiled sadly. Auron merely grunted, "Don't you?" he asked impulsively, and a little part of him feared the answer.

She shook her head hesitantly, startled by his curiosity and he was faintly surprised a teenager as pretty and _charming_ as her didn't currently have a "prince charming" back in her homeland. Even Auron had to admit that she was _sexy_. His suddenly new view of the teen startled him and he turned on his heel before heading back to camp to go to sleep with a quiet 'good night'. Her reckless thundering footsteps signaled to him that she was following him even before he could feel the slight tug of her hand on his red jacket. He glanced at her out of the corner of his good eye and asked what she wanted.

"Well- umm… You know that Yuna and Tidus have been going out for a _long_ time, and the thing is when they both come stumbling into the tent that Yuna and I share, I'm not as incapacitated as they assume so… I _hear _them doing _something._"

The warrior monk frowned and remained silent. Rikku sighed out, exasperated. "You know, when a man and woman love each other _very much,_ they decide to-" she pauses and lets him fill in blanks.

Auron, as stoic as ever, couldn't help a little blush from forming across his battle-scarred face. "_Ah…_ and you are telling this to me _because?"_ he asked and looked her directly into her eyes. Rikku blushed darker under his speculative gaze, "I was wondering if maybe I could bunk with you." She said and looked hopeful as she tugged on his jacket sleeve again before clasping her hands together and shaking them gently in silent _please._

"Why me?" he asked gruffly and stared once again to the path ahead. "_Because,"_ she began like it was so obvious," Wakka is already sleeping with- er…by Lulu, and Tidus and Yuna you already _know _about. So that leaves Kimahri and no offence to him, but I'd rather sleep by a human and not an overgrown man-lion Ronso."

It made sense to Auron, but another little part of him was wary of the persecution from the other guardians if he slept by the young Al-Bhed. He was 35, not 18 or even 25. In proper society, "old men" like him didn't sleep with or by young teens.

She tugged on his hand this time. "_Please?" _she begged, and this time he agreed just to get her to shut up. "Yay!" she squealed happily and jumped up and down like a 'mature teenager'. Ha, if she was mature then he was cheery and happy all the time.


	2. Campfire Games

A/N-

I'm lazy, I suck, and I'm sorry! I suppose I'm gonna dedicate this story to Rikku Ronso, thanks for the vid dedication! XD –TenzouGirl

* * *

Perfect Guy Chapter 2

Rikku returned to her tent silently to gather her belongings. She walked past Wakka and Lulu's tent, and blushed when she heard some particular noises coming from it. The young Al-Bhed approached and entered Auron's tent without pause, and caught him shirtless, facing the wall."Don't you knock?" he growled softly, but Rikku just shrugged and set about setting her sleeping back next to his. Auron peered over at her, questioning and slightly curious, and then he gestured to the sleeping bags silently with a raised brow. Rikku simply ignored him, mostly because she didn't have time for his trivial and lengthy games of "what are you doing" and blah blah blah….. She turned and began to walk to the door, but before she could even take a step Auron was standing in front of her with an 'Auron glare' on his face and his arms crossed, his chest still uncovered.

Rikku went to move around him, but he just stood there, preventing her escape. After a few failed attempts of skittering around him, Rikku took up his pose and stared directly into his eye to show he couldn't intimidate her. Finally, Auron sighed and uncrossed his arms. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Trying to leave." She huffed impatiently and tried to leave again. Auron re-crossed his arms and repeated the question, this time enunciating each word slowly and carefully.

"What are you talking about, Sir Grumpy-So-I'm-Gonna-Take-It-Out-On-Everyone-else?!" the girl demanded.

"The. Sleeping. Bags. Rikku!" he ground out. Rikku peeked at both of the neatly placed sleeping sacks and then turned back to Auron, looking slightly confused. "What about 'em?"

Auron sighed once again, "This tent is large enough for you to sleep anywhere you want-"

"Maybe I am!" Rikku interrupted defiantly.

"-And that includes on the other side of the- wait… What? Why do you want to sleep next to me?" Auron asked suddenly, the air becoming slightly awkward. Rikku finally caught on after a few long seconds. "Aww not like that you pervert!" she exclaimed loudly, flinging limbs to emphasize her outrage, and most likely attracting the attention of all fiends world wide. To prevent further outbursts he clamped a large hand over her mouth, and when she began to struggle he grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them above her head, all the while shoving her as gently as possible against the sturdy tent wall.

Rikku's eyes widened enormously with surprise and embarrassment, but they still shone with the defiance Auron had learned to live with while going about on their little journey. "Rikku," Auron said her name quietly," shut up." He stared into her green swirly eyes unblinkingly, not moving until he was sure she wouldn't keep screaming. As he stood there, holding her against the wall, waiting, who would barge in, but Tidus.

"Hey Auron I wanted to ask you-"he spotted them in their current position and stopped short, blushing like a giant tomato. Auron was _shirtless_, and was Rikku _powerless against the wall. _"NevermindI'llaskyoulater!" he shouted in a jumble and dashed back outside, no doubt to gossip to Yuna and the others. Auron released her hands and put one of his own through his hair. "So… why do you want to sleep by me?" he asked again.

"_Because_ dummy, if any beasties come in the middle of the night, you'll need to be close," Auron's ego flourished a bit at her words. "I'll need to protect you after all." She finished with a cheeky grin. _Ah. Ego destroyed_. Auron grimaced internally, but allowed her to exit, but as she left she snatched his hand and dragged him along with her. Snatching his jacket as he exited Auron tried to tug away half-heartedly, and he could have escaped but he settled on pleasing the girl; he would hear about it later if he didn't participate in whatever devilish plans she had concocted anyway.

As they both neared the fire pit Auron saw the whole group was gathered there, and he tried to tug his hand out of her with a little more force, but the girl was like a vice and absolutely refused to release him. She settled on the ground next to Yuna, and pulled Auron down next to her, and as Auron was approaching he swore he heard Tidus exclaim '_see!'_ to Yuna. Once again he ignored for the sake of his sanity and Rikku's stubborn happiness.

Rikku waited uncharacteristically patient as her friends chattered excitedly and Auron sat quietly beside her, staring at their still intertwined hands, wondering if Rikku realized the fact she was holding his hand _at all._ She was rather spacey, but she definitely made up for it with wit and friendliness.

After the talking and laughter died down, Rikku commanded all attention as she stood in the center of their little circle around the fire. She held two objects up and showed them to the group. They were easily identified as an empty sake bottle, in which Auron wondered where she had gotten it, and a small rimmed hat with a few large pieces of paper in it. "Game time!" she grinned. "Which one, seven minutes in heaven or spin the bottle?

A series of groans echoed in the eerie silence of the outdoors as Rikku settled back down next to the red-jacketed man; she snuck her fingers back between his innocently and smirked when he seemed to shift slightly. _Was she making the **great Auron** uncomfortable perhaps..?_ After they settled down, the group finally decided on spin the bottle. Seeing that the fire what about to die out, Auron snuck away from Rikku and the others and ventured out into the woods to get some more firewood. Rikku pouted and frowned when Auron said he was going to get more wood, she was enjoying his company and she really liked the fact he had stopped trying to pull his hand away. All good things must end though, and she let him go.

Tidus snatched the bottle from Rikku and spun it twice, and gasped in embarrassment when it landed on Rikku. Rikku liked Tidus, she really did, but she knew that Yuna _loved_ Tidus, so she made an exception. "Substitution! Substitution!" she cried and hid behind Yuna, shoving her none the gently towards Tidus. "Yuna you do it! He has cooooooooooties!" she shouted again and hid behind Lulu now. Tidus just shrugged and kissed Yuna lightly on the mouth before sitting back down.

Rikku heard Auron return just as she spun the bottle. It spun around five times before settling on… _oh my god!!! _Auron turned towards the group and saw Rikku staring at the bottle, which was pointed in between Wakka and Tidus, right to… him. _Ohhhhh…she wouldn't would she?_ He wondered silently and waited for her course of action, and he met her eyes, they shone with embarrassment, confusion, more embarrassment and steely, bull-headed determination. _Oh but she would…_ he concluded just by looking at her body language, the tensing of her shoulders and the subconscious chewing of her lower lip.

She strode over to him, set her hands on his shoulders, pulled him down to her level, and leaned in towards him slowly, giving him plenty of time to push away, but he just sat there, stunned, and slightly turned on with the sudden events. Looking back now, he probably _should_ have pushed her away, but he couldn't, the opportunity to share his feelings with her was too good to pass up and that alone clouded his judgment.

It was taking too long for Auron, and at last he leaned forward and captured Rikku's lips gently with his own. She let out a squeak, but fell into the pattern of his moving lips quickly. She pressed her mouth further into his, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

_Things are escalating fast. _Auron stated internally, reminding himself to stay in check. There were children around; after all, he chuckled slightly. Although reluctantly, he pulled away from Rikku, and set her back into her spot next to him, desperately trying to ignore the shocked stares of their team mates. Rikku really didn't help matters when instead of sitting on the ground she settled onto his right leg, throwing her legs across his lap in an innocent yet relaxed gesture. Auron finally met Tidus's eyes accidentally, but held his gaze when he saw a twinge of jealousy in the teen's seemingly uninterested look. What right did he have? Tidus had Yuna for god's sake! Their _noises _were the reason Rikku had moved into his tent in the first place, and although he had absolutely no problem she did, Auron believed Tidus had absolutely no say in who Rikku kissed, or went out with for that matter. But Auron was getting ahead of himself. They only kissed after all; it's not as if they had slept together or anything.

Anyway, back to the campfire. Things were becoming more awkward than ever. All the teens, not including Rikku who had conveniently fallen asleep _on top _of his lap, were staring unabashedly at the two, and it caused Auron to shift constantly, stirring the girl on him slightly.

The warrior monk faked a huge yawn, and made a move to get up, but the young girl on him prevented him from doing so. He poked her shoulder until she peeked one eye open. "Time for bed. Get up." Rikku grunted something unrecognizable and wrapped her arms around his neck instead. She leaned up and whispered "Carry me" into his ear before slumping back into his lap, doing her best not to fall off. Sighing, Auron gathered the small teen into his arms, stood, and walked towards his tent.

"Oi!" Tidus shouted and Auron turned back to the group. "Where are you taking her?" he demanded, crossing his arms in a very Jecht-like posture.

"To bed." He cringed slightly at the double meaning of his words, but he didn't mean it like _that. _Tidus frowned," Yuna's tent is over there." He pointed in the other direction. "She's going to be sleeping by me from now on." Auron stated, his teeth clenching slightly at the quick turn of conversation.

"Why?!" the now very annoying teen demanded, taking a step towards them, away from Yuna. Auron really just wanted to end this talk and go to bed, so he forced himself to say the words, and tried his best not to gag as he locked gaze with the stubborn blonde boy.

"_Because _Tidus… She can hear you and Yuna!" he growled and stomped off into his tent, leaving the group blushing, shocked, and uncomfortable.


	3. Badly Received Pranks

Perfect Guy Chapter 3

Rikku may be a deep sleeper, no one on earth could have slept through _that _snoring. It sounded like 20 fiends had gathered together and made the most annoying noises possible, pausing only to breathe every 10 seconds. It was low and rumbling, and in a way absolutely terrifying. The young Al-Bhed peered out of her sleeping bag/nest and peeked at Auron. His body was alarmingly close to hers, almost engulfing her with out actually touching her. Auron's body was rising and falling in time to the annoying noise, so Rikku concluded it was indeed him making it. She gave a sly grin, _pay back time! _She rubbed her hands together in pure anticipation. Rikku snuck out of her sleeping bag with almost un-human stealthiness and crept around Auron's bulky form to his back.

She paused for a moment, wondering if she really wanted to do this, _Of course! _The girl concluded seconds later and she leaned as close as possible to Auron's ear that was not pressed against his pillow, accidentally brushing her lips against the shell of his ear, and screamed "FIEND!!!" at the top of her lungs.

Auron bolted up like a firecracker, blade already drawn, a half sleepy, half annoyed look on his stubbly face, which was conveniently right in front of the recording sphere Rikku had magically procured. He looked at the sphere dumbly for maybe a millisecond before throwing down his sword and launching himself at the hysterically laughing Al-Bhed, but instead hit the now seemingly flimsy tent wall when said Al-Bhed skittered out of harm's way just in time. Rikku escaped form the collapsing tent with practiced agility, but she knew that Auron was very far from dropping this topic, no, he was definitely not done yet. She kept running, recording as she went and she saw Auron's shadowy form following her and could also hear his thundering footsteps he was making absolutely no effort to conceal. Oh yes, she had ticked him off something good. She hadn't seen him this angry since her last prank, in which she had stolen his sword and actually forgotten where she had put it. Obviously she had found it eventually, after a few murmured death-threats of course.

Her rule was only 1 prank per month so after said prank she could patch up any hurt or annoyed feelings and there was such a large time-span difference because she hoped he would forget about it. It's no fun if he expects it, after all. Rikku only pranked on him to get some attention. If she didn't, he probably wouldn't do anything but brood in some dark corner until the end of their journey. So in a manner of speaking, she was doing it for him, not because she had some problem with him or anything.

After what seemed to be 15 minutes of non-stop running she darted behind a large looming tree and listened for his footsteps. She couldn't hear him. Had he given up, or was he just lying in wait somewhere, ready to snatch her up, she wondered?

Rikku knew Auron had found her when a twig snapped approximately 20 feet from her current position. She spotted his flaming red cloak first, and then saw that Auron in fact had not seen her. "Yet..." she mumbled to herself quietly. Deciding it was better to die laughing than cowering in fear she snuck over behind him again, jumped onto his back, and locked hands in front of his neck, although carefully making sure not to strangle him. Once again Auron over-reacted; he grabbed the back of her shirt and hurled her onto the ground and straddled her chest without even thinking, smashing the recording sphere she was holding in the process as well.

After a few seconds of vicious glaring and slight growling, Auron recognized her. "Rikku?" he questioned quietly, tone nervous and almost childish. She nodded weakly unable to talk or really breathe for that matter. Auron swiftly got to his feet, pulling Rikku up with him, wrapping both arms tightly around her back and shoving his face into her hair. "Don't do that again." He demanded, his voice weak, and to Rikku it sounded slightly pleading. "I could have really hurt you Rikku…I could have killed you." He shivered at his own words, at the sheer thought of hurting her.

She was speechless; she hadn't even though of that. "I'm so sorry Auron…" she murmured as she turned to face him, wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest. His armored chest plate was really cold, so she buried her face into the crook of his neck, placed a kiss on his cheek, and couldn't help but inhale his scent a little. Auron smelled safe, he smelled of home. "I won't do it again.." he didn't respond, just stood there holding her, "I promise." Auron rumbled slightly in agreement before detaching himself from the young teen and placing a gentle and slow kiss on her forehead.

"Let's go back now, they probably think you've killed me and stashed my body." Rikku gave a little grin.

"Nah. Scared shitless maybe, killed no." Auron replied and began to follow her back. They arrived at the campsite a short while later and saw that the entire group, not including Kimahri who was off romping in the woods somewhere, was sitting at the now cold campfire, chattering excitedly. They obviously didn't hear them approach as they continued to gossip "Auron and Rikku" this and that.

Rikku motioned for him be silent, pulling him down to her level and whispered "One more time" into his ear, this time intentionally touching her lips to his ear. She waited for his nod of acknowledgment before sneaking up to the group. "FIEND!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and the group re-acted the same as Auron had, although a little more sluggish. Tidus tipped forward in surprise, the rest leapt to their feet and whipped around, but he didn't stay down for long. He regained his foot and shouted "Get her!" before charging head on at her. Rikku dove behind Auron, and grinned widely when he puffed up to his full height, just for show.

Auron felt a swell of satisfaction when the group came to an unexpected and abrupt halt. Tidus stepped forward, "Move Auron! Surrender the girl and no one gets hurt." He demanded, fear and intimidation suddenly forgotten. Both man and teen stood face- to- face until Auron broke the awkward silence. "No." he stated plainly.

"What did you say?" Tidus questioned.

"I said, no." Auron growled, crossing both his arms. Tidus glared at Auron, and Auron glared back. Both men stood mere inches from each other, refusing to back down. Rikku chuckled nervously, _heheh oops..._


	4. Whenever You Need Me

A/N: I am so sorry about the wait, and SO SORRY ABOUT HOW SHORT IT IS! I really didn't have time to do this, but a promised Rikku Ronso/Rachelplum, so I HAD to. Merry Christmas!

Perfect Guy Chapter 4

Rikku's gaze drifted from Auron to Tidus. Both were standing tall, refusing to budge. How had this happened again? _Oh yeah… I caused it... _Rikku grumbled internally… somehow, her pranks had always gone sour on her.

Auron shifted, and Rikku's glance darted to him. What was he going to do? Tidus took a step forward, and Yuna grabbed his arm. "Please." She begged. "Don't." Wakka followed suit.

_Two against one? That's not very fair!_ Rikku frowned. The warrior monk's fist clenched, she could hear the material of his glove squeak quietly. _This may be my last chance._ The Al-Bhed teen made a move to get in front of Auron, but she only got a step before Auron put his arm in front of her. "Don't concern yourself in the affairs of others." He said quietly, shooting her a quick look.

She ducked under his arm anyway, and turned to him. "Jeeze Auron, don't be such a man! I can clean up my own mess." She winked and stuck her tongue out at him; his brow quirked amusedly and he said no more.

Rikku turned to Tidus and poked him hard in the stomach. "Don't be a jerk." She glared at him unblinkingly, "I did the joke, don't go all pissy at people who didn't do anything and don't deserve it."

Tidus looked surprised, but recovered quickly. He shot another look at Auron before turning away. "You're lucky your girlfriend stood up for you." He mumbled before walking away, while Yuna clung to his arm still.

The young Al-Bhed faced Auron again. "Whew!" she sighed gratefully, "I'm sorry I got you into that Auron." She apologized, but not without a large grin plastered on her face.

He snorted. "Hmph. You did not need to intervene. Everything was under control."

Rikku scoffed. "Yeah, that was why you were both about to get into a fist fight right?" an elegant brow cocked, as if daring him to argue with her. He sighed, ran a hand through his hair, and glanced back to her. "I apologize Rikku. Thank you for you help." He said truthfully.

"No problem! I'll be right here _whenever _you need me okay?" she shouted cheerfully as she off into the tent. Auron rolled his eye; Did her energy know no bounds?

* * *

Later that night, Auron stumbled into the tent, absolutely exhausted. He almost limped to his sleeping bag to find it occupied. The warrior monk scoffed angrily and laid down anyway. Let her take his sleeping bag, he would take hers then. He reached over Rikku and grabbed the pink sleeping bag from her other side. He scoffed again. Auron, the legendary guardian, with a pink blanket. Rikku stirred slightly, and he froze. _Do not wake up, do not wake up. _He begged silently and luckily she didn't. However, she did turn so her body was facing him and cuddle with his arm. Auron sighed, the Fayth were laughing at him now as he knew so were Braska and Jecht.

Leaving his arm for her to snuggle, the exhausted warrior got as comfortable as possible and closed his eye, finally allowed to succumb to the darkness.


End file.
